New Year's Dream
by Kagome503
Summary: AU. Kagome, InuYasha, Sango and Miroku are all in High School. There's a New Year's party going on at a student's house and the gang decides to go. InuKag MirSan
1. Default Chapter

Ok. First off, I do not own ANYTHING....whatsoever. So....just enjoy =)  
  
New Year's Dream -Kagome503  
  
Kagome rushed into her History class, hoping she wasn't late. She was happy to see the teacher wasn't in the room yet. She happily took a seat next to her best friend Sango. Sango smiled slightly at Kagome, "You're so lucky that there's a substitute today."  
  
Kagome nodded and she glanced over at InuYasha and Miroku, two best friends, talking to each other. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why must those two always be in our class?" Kagome asked loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Oh yeah, like we really ask for it." InuYasha shot back. A few giggles could be heard, then the subsititute walked into the classroom.  
  
The students quieted down and payed attention to the sub. "Uh, you guys can have a free period." The sub announced as he sat down. A few students cheered at the thought of their last period of the day free.  
  
Kagome stood up, grabbing Sango's arm, pulling her over to the back of the classroom. Sango let herself be dragged along. Kagome sat down and looked around. Sango sat next to her and looked at her, "Kagome...what are you planning?"  
  
Kagome just smiled evilly at Sango and said, "InuYasha did what?!" Kagome had said this really loud, and Sango looked terrified.  
  
InuYasha just glared at Kagome then started talking to Miroku again. Kagome sighed at the hopeless result. "Kagome, why do you always do that?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and said, "To get him mad..." She admitted silently to herself and looked down.  
  
Sango smiled, "Oh I get it. You like InuYasha, don't you?!"  
  
Kagome blushed, "I do not! And you have a crush on Miroku!"  
  
It was Sango's turn to blush, "Yeah right, the kid is only 16 and he's already a pervert! Who in their right mind would like him?!"  
  
All the while InuYasha and Miroku could hear their conversation but chose to ignore it. "So, InuYasha, are you going to the New Year's Eve party at Tetsuo's?" Miroku asked, constantly looking at Sango.  
  
"Yeah...hey, mind snapping out of your gross fantasy land and actually try to have a conversation with me?" InuYasha said, while poking Miroku.  
  
Miroku blinked and looked at InuYasha. "Heh, sorry. I know the party isn't for two weeks, but I just wanted to know." He glances back at Sango. "Hey, I have an idea..."  
  
Sango and Kagome were still bickering when Kagome seemed to remember something. "Sango? Are you going to Tetsuo's party?"  
  
Sango nodded, "Yeah, why?" She looked back and forth between Kagome and Miroku.  
  
"Just asking." Kagome looked to where Sango was looked and saw Miroku and smiled. "So, I was right, you do like Miroku."  
  
Sango blushed about 5 different shades of red. "I do not!" She buried her face in her hands while Kagome laughed.  
  
"Sure Sango, whatever you say."  
  
****After school****  
  
Miroku, InuYasha, Kagome, and Sango were walking home together. InuYasha was still blushing slight from Miroku plan, but no one really noticed. Sango was sulking and Kagome was perky. "You guys going to Tetsuo's party?" a curious Kagome asked Miroku and InuYasha.  
  
"Sure am." Miroku answered and InuYasha just nodded.  
  
Kagome smiled and whispered something to Sango and Sango blushed. Miroku got curious but shrugged it off. "Well, there's my house. See ya tomorrow!" Kagome waved and ran up the stairs to her house. Everyone seemed to go their seperate ways after Kagome left.  
  
The next two weeks seemed to go by slowly because the anticipation of the party seemed to make everyone suffer.  
  
****A week later****  
  
Vacation had been going on for a week now. Sango and Kagome had gone clothes shopping for the party. Kagome bought a black mini-skirt with a baby blue tank top. Sango had bought a light purple dress with butterflies as a design. The party is tomorrow night and Kagome could hardly wait. "Sango, this party is going to be a blast!" Kagome said excitidely into the phone.  
  
"I know, I can't wait." Sango smiled as she looked at her dress and thought about what Kagome told her. "It's going to be so much fun."  
  
"Just what I was thinking. Kinda like what I told you will be fun too." Kagome giggled.  
  
Sango smiled then got worried. "Do you think they will let us?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, they'll let us." Kagome smiled. "Well, I have to go to bed. See you tomorrow! Bye."  
  
"Bye Kagome." And with that they both hung up. Sango sighed, hoping Kagome was right.  
  
AN: So what did ya think. Let me know and review ^.^ 


	2. The Start of the Party

AN: o_o: Hehe! Thanks so much! Promise to let all the readers know what happens.  
waterlily: *blushes* Thanks =) This is my first non-song fic. I have a history of starting fanfics, and never finishing them. But this story I will promise to finish.  
  
*****  
  
The next day seemed to go painfully slow. Sango and Kagome hung out together all day, while InuYasha and Miroku had only spoken once to each other on the phone.  
  
"So, InuYasha, hoping that Kagome will go along with my plan?" Miroku teased.  
  
InuYasha snorted, "You should be worried about Sango."  
  
"Ehh, she loves me."  
  
"Right..." InuYasha went through his closet. "So, what are you going to wear to this party anyway?"  
  
"Who knows? I could care less, actually. I just want to know what the girls are going to be wearing." Miroku chuckled.  
  
"Argh, you're such a perv!" InuYasha couldn't help but wonder what Kagome would look like. Then he mentally slapped himself, 'Oh come on, now you're turning into the pervert.' He thought to himself. "Whatever, I have to go, see ya tonight."  
  
Before Miroku could even say anything, InuYasha had hung up. Miroku sighed and looked through his closet.  
  
*****  
  
Sango and Kagome were getting ready for the party. Kagome sighed as she looked at her hair. "What am I going to do with my hair?" She asked hopelessly to herself.  
  
"How about this?" Her mom asked while starting to put Kagome's hair into a half-ponytail, then turning the ponytail into a bun.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Thanks, mom." She started applying her make-up. Kagome's mom couldn't help but smile.  
  
"You look so beautiful, Kagome." This made Kagome blush.  
  
"Mom!" Kagome smiled while whined. "Thanks."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi nodded and sat down on Kagome's bed. "So any plans with boys tonight?" Mrs. Higurashi seemed to have an evil smirk.  
  
Kagome blushed once again and laughed a little. "Kinda..." Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow, so Kagome told her the plan.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Seems like me at that age. Well, like they say, Like mother like daughter."  
  
Kagome shrugged and looked at Sango as she walked in. "Wow Sango, you look so pretty!"  
  
Sango blushed, "Thanks..."  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and started to panic a little, "Oh god! We need to get going, the party starts in like, 10 minutes!" And with that Sango, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi set out for the car.  
  
****  
  
Miroku arrived at InuYasha's house in his car. InuYasha was waiting outside for Miroku and rushed to his car when he came. "Come on, let's move it, the party starts in 10 minutes!" Miroku nodded and sped off to the party.  
  
Miroku and InuYasha arrived just in time. InuYasha was wearing regular jeans and a red T-shirt. Miroku was wearing baggy jeans and a dark purple shirt. (an: What? Dark purple works for him.) They walked into the party and looked around. InuYasha noticed that Kagome wasn't there yet and he sighed.  
  
Kagome and Sango rushed into the house and looked around. Kagome caught her breath as she noticed InuYasha looking around. She smiled and dragged Sango with her to InuYasha and Miroku. "Hi guys." Kagome greeted happily.  
  
InuYasha and Miroku looked at them and their jaws dropped. Kagome giggled as Sango smiled. "Wow, you guys...look great." Miroku managed to get out. InuYasha nodded in agreement.  
  
Sango blushed, "Thanks." Kagome sat down on a couch that was right beside her and looked around the party.  
  
"Not many people now, but many soon." Everyone nodded.  
  
Tetsuo came to them and smiled warmly. "Thanks for coming you guys."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Thanks for inviting us."  
  
Tetsuo looked up and noticed one of his friends waving him over. "Oh, gotta go. Hope you guys have fun." And with that he ran off.  
  
"Nice kid," Sango commented and everyone agreed.  
  
"So, what to do now?" Kagome asked. InuYasha shrugged as Miroku dragged Sango off somewhere. "Poor kid, he's gonna have bruises all over him by the end of this party."  
  
InuYasha laughed a little and sat next to Kagome. "So, um, you look great."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Thanks, you too."  
  
InuYasha blushed and looked down to hide it from her. "So, how many hours left until the new year?"  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and said, "4 and a half hours."  
  
InuYasha leaned back against the couch and sighed a little. "That long until I can kiss Kagome?"  
  
"What?!" Kagome looked at him stunned.  
  
InuYasha stood up. "Oh, I mean...uh, did I say that out loud?"  
  
AN: Evil cliffhanger. Hahaha! Just kidding, oh and sorry for the ultimately short chapter. Let me know what ya think so far, review please? ^.^ 


	3. Author's notice

o_O! Thanks babe ^.^  
  
Waterlily: Hehe, thanks. I'll try to make it short. I'll have like one or two more chapters and that'll be it. =)  
  
Chu-Chu: Thanks so much! Hehe, oh and I'm sorry. InuYasha will be human in this. Forgot to tell. And Kikyo will not make an appearance in this…cause I hate her. ^.^  
  
Amethyst Hanyou: Thanks so much ^.^  
  
Ok, here's the deal. I'm sooooooooooooo incredibly sorry I haven't updated in like 80,000 years. Ever since school started I kinda been slipping. I have like a little of the third chapter done. And I promise to finish it as fast as I can for you all. Sorry!!  
  
~Allyson (Kagome503) 


	4. Everything Comes Together

Yay! I finally finished another chapter! Sorry for the really looooooong wait. But now I can write my story in English class and can finish it sooner! ^.^  
  
Once again, I do NOT own anything. Though I wish I did.on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3 Everything comes together  
  
Kagome stared at the floor. 'I can't believe what I was planning to do, he was too' She thought to herself.  
  
Kagome was brought back to reality when someone tripped over the couch and landed in her lap. "Heh heh heh, sowwy," the girl slurred while getting up, just to pass out on the floor, InuYasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Feh, too many stupid drunk teenagers." Kagome giggled at his response and he just looked at her. She stopped then blushed.  
  
"Say, InuYasha, did you really mean what you said?" Kagome asked shyly. InuYasha was about to protest when Kagome interrupted him, "Please tell me the truth."  
  
InuYasha nodded slowly. Kagome smiled to herself and hid it well. InuYasha gave her a puzzled look. "Why?"  
  
Kagome stood up, steeping over the passed out teenager, walking up to InuYasha, "You'll have to wait and see." She smiled sweetly and winked at him, then walked away, leaving a very very confused InuYasha behind.  
  
After Miroku led Sango away, she stopped him and pushed him against the wall. He got a perverted smile and Sango glared at him. "Try anything Miroku, and I promise you'll never EVER have children!"  
  
Miroku shuddered a little then nodded. Satisfied, Sango walked away to find Kagome again.  
  
Kagome spotted Sango and smiled happily. Sango got a curious look and caught up to her. "Why are you so happy?"  
  
"Seems like InuYasha had the same plan we did." Kagome winked.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, you don't like him." Sango smiled as Kagome playfully punched her arm.  
  
"Sango, I'm serious. And I think Miroku is in on it too," Kagome giggled.  
  
"Heh, it was probably his idea, the perv." Sango noticed Kagome's glare. "What?"  
  
"Sango, I came up with the same idea."  
  
"Oh yeah, heh." Sango trailed off.  
  
"Anyway, that's kinda weird how they would have the same idea as us." Kagome said out loud.  
  
"Yeah." Sango trailed off as well.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment then smiled, "So, what happened with Miroku?"  
  
Sango suddenly got mad and shot back, "Nothing! He'll never learn!" She crossed her arms.  
  
Kagome blinked and held up her hands in defense. "Whoa, Sango, way to get mad."  
  
Sango recovered then asked, "Are you sure Miroku and InuYasha have the same plan as us?"  
  
Kagome nodded, "That's exactly what he said. He asked me how long until the New Year and I told him something like four hours. And his exact words were, 'That long until I can kiss Kagome?'"  
  
Sango stared at Kagome, "Wow, what did you say to him?"  
  
Kagome shrugged, "I froze." She turned around to see if InuYasha was still standing by the couch only to see that he left. She sighed a little, then brightened, as if she remembered something, then turned back to Sango. "However, I did tease him."  
  
Sango smiled. "Really seems like they had our idea." Sango looked around and saw InuYasha looking at Kagome, then turned to talk to Miroku. "I think he's telling Miroku about his mistake."  
  
Kagome looked in the direction Sango was looking and giggled when Miroku slapped InuYasha's head. "Guess so." Kagome wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulders as World War 3 broke out between InuYasha and Miroku. "I can tell that tonight will be one night to remember."  
  
"Mm-hmm," Sango nodded her head in agreement. The two girls walked off to break up the fight between their friends.  
  
Ta da! Let me know what you think about this chapter! =) 


	5. Midnight Kiss

And I'm back! Hehe  
  
Chu-Chu13: Thanks again! ^.^  
  
Ravenfire623: Why thank you. And I know how obsessed you are over Miroku. ;)  
  
Amethyst Hanyou: *giggles* Thanks ^.^  
  
CiralFox: *blushes* Thanks so much. And that's awesome we have the same name!!  
  
Ringhearty: Hehe, I be hurrying ;) Thanks!  
  
Ok, I still do not own any of this...sadly...  
  
Chapter 4 Midnight Kiss  
  
'I've known InuYasha all of my life, and I never thought I would like him this much. Though I would never say that to him.' Kagome thought, looking into InuYasha's eyes.  
  
'I've known Kagome all of my life, I liked her when I first met her, but I'd never tell her.' InuYasha thought, looking back into Kagome's eyes. Both were waiting for midnight to come.  
  
'Miroku, I really like you. But I'm afraid you'll be your normal self and cheat on me.' Sango thought as she and Miroku were in the same situation.  
  
'Sango, I know I may seem like a real pervert at times, but I promise that I will be faithful to you, if you let me.' Miroku thought, wrapping his arms around Sango. Sango tensed a little, then relaxed, leaning into the comfort of his arms.  
  
The countdown began. "10, 9, 8, 7...!" Everyone shouted, couples getting close together. "6, 5, 4, 3...!" Our two main pairs of couples closed the distance between them. "2, 1! Happy New Year!"  
  
'Kagome was right, this is a night that we'll never forget.' Sango thought as she pulled away from Miroku. They looked at each other, smiling.  
  
InuYasha tightened his grip on Kagome as she pulled away from him. He looked at her, a blush appearing on his cheeks while she smiled.  
  
"Guess, I was right. This will be a night I'll never want to forget." Kagome smiled more. 'Because I was with you.' She added silently.  
  
"I'll never forget it either." InuYasha blushed more and smiled as well. Kagome giggled at his blush and turned around in his arms to look for Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Seems like they won't forget either." Kagome pointed to Sango and Miroku who were hugging each other and InuYasha smirked.  
  
"Guess not." InuYasha let go of Kagome and they both walked over to them. "Ok, you two, it's time to go home."  
  
Miroku pouted and Sango giggled. Sango pulled away from Miroku's grip and walked next to Kagome. "Kagome, you were right."  
  
Kagome smiled, "I know I am. And I hope it stays this way." Everyone nodded in agreement with her. InuYasha wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder, as Miroku did the same with Sango. The 2 pairs of couples walked towards the door, saying thank you to Tetsuo, and walked outside, being happier than they've ever have been.  
  
The end!  
  
AN: So, what did you think? Please tell me, and I will ask, should I write another story? ^.^ 


End file.
